piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's piece of eight
This unique trinket was one of the nine pieces of eight, mostly known to be in possession of Captain Jack Sparrow. It was made out of a small, ancient Burmese coin woven into Moroccan beads. History Early use According to pirate lore, Jack Sparrow acquired the Moroccan beads from a French lady of questionable reputation. And the coin was an ancient coin from Siam; one of the first two bits he ever pirated. Jack bought his hat with the second bit.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Inside the Brethren Court featurete Jack's trinket While Jack kept the piece of eight for himself, he bought his hat with the other coin. This piece of eight was in Jack's possession wherever he went, as the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, draping over his forehead. When Jack became the Pirate Lord, the infamous pirate captain Jolly Roger attempted to win Jack's piece of eight in a poker match. However, the game turned in Sparrow's favor, and Roger pulled twin pistols and aimed them at Jack and his own partner in crime, the voodoo witch doctor Amo Dorsi. Jack threw the table up, tossing cards and gold everywhere. Jolly shot Dorsi but Jack disappeared in the confusion. With his dying breath, Dorsi cursed Jolly Roger to walk the earth as the undead, transforming him into a skeletal beast!Pirates of the Caribbean Online Jack wore the piece of eight during his quest for the Shadow GoldPirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court, his adventures in getting the Black Pearl back in his possession''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, in his search for the Dead Man's Chest, and throughout of the War Against Piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' Destruction cuts Jack's piece of eight off.]] During the meeting of the Fourth Brethren Court, it was preferred by Hector Barbossa that every Pirate Lord had to present their piece of eight. When called upon about his own piece of eight, Jack merely meddled with his for a moment and then let it stay on his forehead. Unlike the other Pirate Lords, Jack kept his piece of eight throughout the meeting. Later, during the parley in the sandbar, Barbossa sliced Jack's piece of eight and had his monkey retrieve it. The piece of eight finally burned to a crisp during the incantation to release Calypso from her human form.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End After this, Jack would get a new trinket.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Angelica's trinket Some time after the War Against Piracy Jack's former love interest Angelica made a copy of Jack's original trinket, complete with the silver coin and everything else. She used the trinket as part of her guise to impersonate Jack and recruit a crew among the sailors in London. Her deception worked well and she successfully assembled a crew to serve aboard her father's vessel, the Queen Anne's Revenge. However, after hearing the rumors about "Jack Sparrow recruiting a crew" Jack himself confronted Angelica in the Captain's Daughter pub. Following a duel which resulted in Jack discovering her true identity, Angelica removed the trinket, leaving it behind when the Royal Guard attacked them.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Behind the scenes *Jack's Piece of Eight first appeared as one of his many trinkets in The Curse of the Black Pearl, though its importance wasn't revealed until At World's End. *Though this wasn't clearly stated in The Price of Freedom, it is assumable that Don Rafael and Lady Esmeralda were the owners of this Piece of Eight before Jack. Appearances **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Open Sesame!'' *''A Revolting Development!'' *''The Sidekick!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''The Eye of Dispair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Escape from Davy Jones'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' }} Non-canon appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (ride) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart!'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (film series) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (junior novelization) See also *Jack Sparrow *Piece of eight (item) Notes and references Category:Objects Category:Brethren Court